Two Worlds Collide
by InfinityxInfinityforevz
Summary: What happens when a two demigods discover a hidden city of the supernatural? Follow the demigods as they investigate the mysterious Mystic Falls and all of the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds collide

Annabeth's POV

"Seaweed Brain, where are we going?" I asked. "Somewhere special." He replied. I groaned. "You always say that." "Patience, Wise Girl, you'll see soon enough." I laughed. "You do realize you sound like me right?" "Well maybe I'm hanging around you too much." He grinned. I playfully punched him and he cracked a genuine smile.

Moments like these were rare nowadays. After the events of the war and that...hell hole, things haven't been easy for us. We fought monsters during the day and endure torturous nightmares during the night. Chiron thought we should go on a vacation so Percy and I packed our bags and went on a road trip. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going though. We finally pulled up outside a place called Bree's Bar.

"A bar? You brought me to a bar? One, we are underage. Two, how is a bar some place special?" I asked. "Chill, it's just a pit stop. I have needs you know, and right now I need to take a whizz." "You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes." "But that's why you love me so much." He grinned. I smiled because it was true but on the outside I punched his arm again. "Alright alright I'll be back. Stay in the car." He pecked me on the cheek then headed out.

Damon's POV

I lost Elena so I went outside to find her. On the way out the door i bumped into a scrawny yet muscular, raven haired kid. "Oh, sorry." He said. I didn't reply and just headed out the door. Although, I did hear him mutter :"Geez, old people these days." Ugh I would've said something but I needed to find Elena. I finally found her standing outside the parking lot. "Damon no!" I felt something hard hit my head. I groaned in pain. The man was Lee, Lexi's boyfriend now turned vampire. After him beating me up a little, Elena convinced him to leave.

My head was pounding but I felt like someone was watching. Elena rushed over and asked if I was okay. "Other than the alcohol plus the head concussion, I'm just dandy. I think we got company." I looked around to see a blonde girl hiding staring at us from a car. I flashed over there and yanked her out of the car. "Look what we have here. Lunch is served." "Damon no you will not feed on her." Elena said shaking her head. "Just compel her and then let's go." I groaned. "Fine." But the girl had other plans. She kicked me in the nuts and then kneed me. She punched my back and slammed my head against the car door. That blondie can pack quite a punch.

"Okay now I'm mad." I flashed to her side and was about to snap her neck when Elena stopped me. "No Damon, she's just defending herself. Now compel her and let's go." "Fine, buzzkill." She glared at me while I rolled my eyes. "Alright blondie." I looked into her eyes which were a surprising shade of grey. "You will forget what you just saw and go on back to where you came from." She stared for a bit before walking away to her car. "Happy?" "Let's just go." She said. "Wait in the car for a bit, I have to say goodbye."

Annabeth's POV

He stared into my eyes. "You will forget what you just saw and go on back to where you came from." He said. His pupils dilated and I wasn't sure what to do for a sec. I stared into his eyes before wising up and just headed back to the car.

I waited for Percy to come out. I was quite anxious because I was so confused on what had just happened. Being a daughter of Athena made me very curious. Why did that man hurt the other man? How did he move around so fast? Why were his pupils dilating as he spoke to me? So many questions. I observed as the girl who had defended me go to her car and the man walk back into the bar. I hoped Percy would be okay.

Percy came out a few minutes later and looked quite uneasy. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I asked worried what the answer would be. "I saw a man rip the heart out of the bartender." "Did the man have blue eyes and black hair?" "Yea how'd you know?" He asked. "I just had an interesting encounter with him."

I explained what happened and he explained what happened in the bar. "Luckily he didn't see me so I got out okay." More questions were swirling in my brain but then I came to one conclusion that I knew Percy wouldn't like.

"Seaweed Brain?" I said as sweetly and innocently as I could. "Oh gods, what are you thinking?" Of course he figured it out. "I think we should investigate." "Annabeth, we are supposed to be on vacation." "Come on it could be a vacation and an investigation. Please?" I asked. He sighed. "I can never deny you Wise Girl." I chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Alright, where are we going?" He asked. "Well I don't actually know. We just have to follow that car." "Looks like we got ourselves a quest." I smiled as we drove a few miles ahead before waiting for the other car to pass. It eventually did and we made sure to keep some distance between them. We finally arrived to a sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls." "Looks like we found a special place." We laughed as we headed in for a new quest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Worlds Collide Chap.2**

 _Percys POV_

"So our plan is to stalk this man we think is some sort of monster in this new town as our vacation?" I asked. "Technically we are investigating him but yes that's the idea. Look the man obviously had some sort of powers like charmspeak and to rip out a heart from someone's chest obviously requires a lot of strength."She replied."Right, well if we are going to make this an official quest, we'll have to let Chiron know." I pulled the car over by the woods and got out. "Alright do your thing." I looked around to see if anyone was watching before spraying a mist of water. A rainbow appeared and Annabeth threw a drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood." The mist turned into an image of Chiron in his Party Ponies pajamas. He turned around and saw us, bewildered."Whoa Chiron, you might want to cover up." I laughed. "Percy, Annabeth what do you need?" Annabeth took over. "We want to go on a quest. We encountered a potential monster and would like to investigate it." Chiron thought about it for a bit before responding to us.

"Alright, I'll allow it but I would like to send two other demigods to join you on your quest. It will be more safe that way." Both Annabeth and I knew what he was talking about. I guess it would be hard to investigate when we get flashbacks occasionally and nightmares every day. "Ok. Who?" I asked."I think Jason and Piper are available and would be the best choice." He replied.

I looked at Annabeth who nodded, I turned back to Chiron. "That'll be great. Tell them we are in Mystic Falls, Virginia." "Okay, they'll arrive in a few days. Good luck children." With a wave of his hand, the image disappeared. Annabeth turned to me. "Okay so we have to find somewhere to stay for a bit. Then we have to find where the man lives while Jason and Piper come and then.."She paced back and forth coming up with a plan. I interrupted her little rant by pulling her to the car. "Come on Wise Girl, first let's focus on where we are going to stay."

I drove into the town square and parked near a restaurant. "So, how do we do this?" I asked. Annabeth looked around. "Well it's a small town and it doesn't look like there are any open houses so I guess we have to find a hotel or inn." She answered.

"Well where do we find one?" "Maybe the sheriff's office will help us" She took my hand and we strolled towards the police station. Annabeth walked up to the desk and asked if there was any place to stay. A blonde woman came and asked us a bunch of questions like why were we here or if we had any family with us. Weird. We had already discussed our cover story in the car. We were born here when we were little but then I moved away when my parents got a job opportunity. Annabeth later moved away to New York when her mom got a job in Greece so she stayed with her dad.

Once the lady seemed sure we were legit, she told us there aren't any places to stay near town except for one place. "There is the Salvatore boarding house but the two Salvatore brothers are staying there so we will have to check with them. Are you okay with living with them?" The woman said. I looked over to Annabeth who looked uneasy.

"Well I guess it's a temporary solution but will you make sure to look out for an open house?" She said. "Sure, I'll call up the Salvatore house to see if they're okay with this arrangement. Just wait here for a moment." "Oh and also we will be having two other people joining us soon so please let them know." I added. She nodded and walked away. I pulled Annabeth into a hug. "How are we supposed to live with two other people with our nightmares?" I asked her, playing with her princess blonde curls. "I guess we'll have to deal with it for a while. We'll figure it out." " Let's just hope the Salvatores are nice people."

 _Stefan's POV_

I heard loud banging so i headed in the direction of the study but my phone started buzzing. I saw that it was the sheriff. "Yes?" I answered. "Stefan, hi uhm, I have two new people who are staying town and I was wondering if they could stay up at the boarding house." I rubbed the back of my head. Not the best timing for new people.

"Uhh, I don't think this is a great time." I slowly replied. "I know but it's only for a little while and they have nowhere else to go. Please, Stefan." I thought about it for a bit. Damon would surely try to kill them but there's no other option. "Alright, they can stay here." I finally decided. "Thank you very much. Oh and last thing, there will be two others joining them later on. Good luck." "Wait what?"I asked but she hung up already.

I walked into the study to see Damon rummaging through the shelves, books thrown all over the floor. "What are you looking for Damon?" I asked. " None of you concern." "No but putting Elena in harm's way is my concern."

"What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Atlanta." "Oh yeah, Elena and I had a blast."He said. I chuckled a bit. "I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be in love and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Isn't that what Bree said?" "You're pathetic when you're fishing." He retorted. "And you're transparent when you're deflecting." I countered. He turned to look at me. "Don't you have school?"He said and then went back to his book searching.

I walked away before stopping. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We will be having guests staying here with us." I told him. "What?" He asked. "Well Liz Forbes called me up and said they needed a place to stay so i agreed to let them stay here." "Bad timing Stefan." " I know but we still have to continue with our normal lives and now we just have to be extra careful." "Great." He rolled his eyes. "Just try not to eat them Damon. The two will be arriving soon and two more will be joining them later."He just smirked in response. "Bye-bye Stefan have fun at school." I rolled my eyes before heading off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds Collide Ch.3

Annabeths POV

We finally drove up to the Salvatore boarding house and boy was it huge. The architecture was amazing, it looked rustic yet modern at the same time. I made Seaweed Brain carry our luggage although it wasn't that much. It was just two duffel bags filled with clothes and then a backpack filled with things we needed or wanted to bring along.

"Would you like to knock Seaweed brain?" He lifted his arms showing the duffel bags. "Right." I walked up to the door and knocked. In a second, the door swung open and revealed a brown haired man. "Hello, are you one of the Salvatores by any chance?" I asked him. "Yes, you two must be the guests Sheriff Forbes told me about. Come on in." He stood aside and gestured for us to enter. A girl entered the room and looked at us with confusion. The man stepped in and explained. "Elena, these two are new to the town and will be staying here for a bit." She looked concerned for a moment but then quickly pushed it away and smiled at us.

Seaweed Brain walked further into their house. "Oh my gods, this place is like a mansion." "It's a boarding house Seaweed brain, of course it's like a mansion." I stood beside him and he wrapped an arm around my waist as we looked around the house. A cough interrupted us and I looked over to see the other two slightly uncomfortable. I then realized something. "Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves." I nudged Percy. "Right I'm Percy and this is Annabeth my girlfriend." We went over to shake their hands. they gladly accepted. "I'm Stefan and this is my girlfriend, Elena." The man- well Stefan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for letting us stay in your lovely home. We were told you have a brother?" His expression visibly darkened."yes he is currently not home but you will meet him later on in the day." We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Elena broke the silence. "Well i better go home and get ready for the dance." "Dance? What dance?" Percy asked. "Oh the school's having a 50's Decades Dance tonight. You guys could come if you want." Elena waited for us to answer. "Uhhh" "Sure why not?" Percy said. I punched him in the arm and gave him a look. "What? It'll be fun. Come on Wise Girl, let's have some fun." He looked at me with puppy eyes and I let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, we'll go. But no way are we dressing up."

"Great, uhm Stefan and I will drive you there later." Elena said before kissing Stefan goodbye and then heading out the door. "Alright, let's go to your rooms." Me and Percy both froze at that. "Rooms?" I asked."Uh Percy and I kind of need to share a room." I looked over to Percy who was nodding in agreement. "Right, sorry when Sheriff Forbes told me there were two guests, I didn't think they were dating." "That's okay." Percy took my hand as Stefan led us to a room. The room was nice and had an antique feeling to it. He left us alone to go get ready. Percy headed to over to the bed and and jumped onto it, lying face down. I went over and laid down next to him.

I was about to fall asleep but I was interrupted by someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Percy. "Maybe we shouldn't fall asleep so soon. Keep the nightmares to a minimum?" I nodded and got up. I unloaded our clothes into the dresser while Percy took a shower which took about a minute or two. I then went to shower and put on some semi-nice clothes since were going to a dance and all. It was just a simple grey blouse with black skinny jeans. I put my hair into my usual ponytail and walked back into the room to see Percy in a t-shirt and jeans. "We totally are going to be the outcasts of this dance." "Aren't we always?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

We broke away after a few minutes and went to find Stefan. The house was huge but I finally found him in the study with another man but that wasn't what i was focused on. "Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. the two men looked over at me and Percy came running in worried, thinking I was in danger. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" "Look at all these books!" I ran over to one of the bookshelves and immediately scanned over all the books.

"Yea, she'll do that." Percy said. "Anyways, I'm Percy and the one whose head is in a book is my girlfriend, Annabeth."He sounded a bit hesitant. I was too concentrated to react to that. "Annabeth, why don't you come and introduce yourself." I didn't budge so Percy came and dragged me away from all the books. "Percy." "You can read all of those later." I crossed my arms and came face-to-face with a familiar blue eyed man. "Uh hi. I'm Annabeth."

The man took a step closer and extended out his hand. I took it and he kissed it. What is this?The Olden days? "I'm Damon, the hotter Salvatore." He took a step closer to the point where it was very uncomfortable for me. Thank gods, Percy noticed and step in between us. I grabbed his hand and he held me close. Damon just smirked. "So what are you guys doing in this little small town?"

"Well we were born here but then moved away due to different reasons. I thought it would be nice to come back and see how the town's doing." I said. He stared until he finally decided to believe it. there was awkward silence for a bit before Stefan spoke up. "Well why don't we go to Elena's house then head to the dance." "Sure" We said goodbye to Damon and Percy led me to the door. We got in the car and headed over to Elena's house.

When we pulled up the driveway, Stefan looked distressed and told us to wait in the car. "What do you think is going on?" I asked. "I don't know but look." I turned to see Damon going up into the Gilbert house. "How did he get here so fast? Why is he here?" So many questions swirled around in my mind. "Why don't we find out?"

He got out of the car. "Seaweed Brain where are you going?" I got out of the car as well and followed him to an open window and eavesdropped. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." "You think there's more than one?" "We don't know." What? Who were they talking about? "Damon, he was invited in." "Then we go get him tonight." "You up for it?" "What do I have to do?" "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, we'll see who shows up." "That's a bad idea." "Till we get him this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." "I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe." They sat there for a bit in silence, we took that time to head back to the car. "What the Hades just happened." Seaweed brain said.

"I don't know but something is definitely going on at the dance tonight and we will be there to see it." I said. Stefan came back to the car with Elena and Damon. "Sorry about the hold up, Damon will be tagging along with us tonight." He said. "No problem." Percy replied.

Elena sat next to me in the back and Damon in the front. We finally arrived to the entrance of the school. I whispered lowly to Percy so no one could hear. "This will definitely be an interesting night."


End file.
